The common methods for gluing and clamping of wood panels either involve large clamping equipment with integral clamps or the use of individual clamps laid out on a table. In the case of large clamping equipment, the disadvantages are firstly that they are cost prohibitive to smaller woodworking shops or private individuals, and secondly that they take up a lot of floor space. In the case of using individual clamps on a table, the disadvantages are that the clamps are hard to align and hold in position, thereby decreasing productivity and the quality of clamped panels.
Pipe clamps (also known as “beam clamps”, or “bar clamps”) consist of a linear pipe, in the form of a beam, rod or bar, with a pair of opposing jaws. At least one of the opposing jaws is capable of movement along the pipe toward or away from the other of the opposing jaws. An illustration of a pipe clamp intended for use with the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,313 (Baculy 2000).